the Kidnapping of Kurt Hummel
by Chris Obsession
Summary: Kurt Hummel is kidnapped by two men and a women - Okey got no idea to explain this:)... just read it - sorry for spelling mistakes
1. it was a perfect before it happened

It was a perfect day before it happened.

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel bought ingredients for dinner.  
It was Klaine's first year anniversary and Blaine came over that evening to have a super romantic dinner with Kurt.

Kurt was standing at the checkout, Mercedes and Rachel had gone to a coffee shop to order a coffee after their busy day, when it happened. Two men ran into the supermarket, one of them walked to the pay desk and told the cashier to open the cash register. May was her name. It went probably not fast enough according to the man, because she was so shaken. And the man began to yell at her, so she burst into tears.

Behind Kurt someone started to yell to the two men, when the two men doesn't react she start to throw things at them. Kurt knows her, she is the mother of Santana. One of the cans

she had in her basket flew in the face of the older of the two. Who staggered backwards by the force of the blow, and the mother immediately attacks the other boy. Together they fell down for my feet.

They rolled over the floor. The first boy came up and began to kick the mother, she shoved against my cart, so I came to stand between the clamp shopping carts around me. Any chance of escape was now misjudged.

The biggest guy grabbed me from behind while I tried to wriggle behind the cart away. The man turned my arm high on my back. Kurt felt the pain through his whole body, he cried out. The man quickly took his free hand over my mouth and pulled my head back against his shoulder. Everyone looked to what happened.

At that moment he saw Mercedes and Rachel run into the shop. Kurt saw that they were shocked. Mercedes and Rachel walked over to him.

"Stop ... everyone. You two go stand with the rest. "He pointed to Mercedes and Rachel" Otherwise we are going to shoot him. "The other guy took a gun from his pocket," and he probably wouldn't like to have blood on his fancy clothes, right? "He looked to me but probably don't expected an answer.

"Everyone be calm, or we going to shoot him." he shouted again. The two people who stood behind him in line, a mother with her daughter, just stood there and looked at each other. No one seemed to realize what happened, except for Mercedes and Rachel who got there arms around each other and they were quietly crying. Nobody raised a finger to help him. Santana's mother still laid on the ground, but no one gave attention to her.

"Get the money!" the boss screamed to the other man.  
"Here with money, you!" said the other man against May, who was still all tense with fear, also May doesn't have to expected to have help from anyone.  
The man reached out his arm for May, grabbed the money from the cash register and stuffed it in his pocket. Most of it, anyway. Part of the money fell on the ground.

Then the two robbers ran to the exit. They pulled me with them, my shoes pounded on the tile floor. Nobody did anything to stop the two men. It must have been about ten meters to the exit and they kept me all running between them. Still no one did anything.

We were outside. Just behind a row of shopping carts stood a van waiting for them, with the two rear doors open, just like in a movie. They dragged me into the van, that is when I got a clear moment and pulled my arm free. I lunged at the boss and shouted: "Let me go, let me go!" Meanwhile I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. My fingers lingered behind his scarf and I pulled the thing half of his nose.

The boss responded immediately and hit me back, so I clapped my head against the edge of the open doors, I fell on the ground, whereupon I immediately tried to cling to his knees. The next moment he pulled me up and pushed me into the van.

I was convinced that the two never intended to take me. It was probably panic on their part. Nothing would have been easier than to leave me there in the parking lot, but they went away with me flat on my face in the cargo area of the van.

* * *

**So my new story... what do you guys think**

**please rewiew**


	2. Kurt, 2 men, a woman and a van

Meanwhile, the two men pulled a blanket over Kurt's head, so Kurt had no idea which way they rode. Not that he could know with two men, together weighed more than two hundred pounds, pushing him to the ground. He had tried to save him, but that didn't make any sense. So there he still laid on the floor when the two men began to scream to each other.

"Throw him out the van!" Cried one of the two man.

"Let him shut is mouth!"

Kurt had no idea who shouted the last thing. Probably the leader of the two and he gave the orders, the other was only there doing what he was told. But the other shouted back. They were clearly out of control.

Kurt almost choked in the cloth over his head and tried to break free , but the two men pushed him to the back of the front seat and pushed Kurt then back to the floor.

That was the moment when Kurt realized that there were three of them, the two who had been in the store and someone else, who had been waiting in the van. He could tell that one of the voices was a girl's voice.

Of course, Kurt may noticed that but there were so many questions in his head, like: are these idiots going to murder me or not? How will Blaine and his father react on this? Is he ever going to kiss that beautiful face of Blaine again? Why wasn't this going the way he wanted?

The van slipped. The man whose knee pressed him against the floor, tried to open the back door.

"You can't do that. That he wouldn't survive it! "Someone shouted

"Throw him out the van!"

"He has seen my face! He has seen my face! "

"I don't care, damn it!"

"I do, damn it!"

"Throw him out the van!"

"He knows who I am! He knows who I am "

Kurt began to kick, and one of the two kidnappers punched him in the back and pushed Kurt back on the floor.

"Don't hurt him!" Cried the woman's voice

"Throw him out the van!"

"He has seen my face. He knows me. He knows who the fuck I am. "

"Throw him out the van, damn it! Why the hell did you bring him? Are you crazy? "

"He has seen my face!"

The shouts and screams went on. Kurt still laid there, frozen by fear, so he thought what he should do. He had no idea what, or where to start with all those pounds on his back, his head still covered with a blanket against the floor of the van.

Of course he hasn't seen the boss his face. He had only managed pull to scarf of his nose. They apparently had other ideas.

Kurt began to struggle for the umpteenth time, because the blanket around his neck was getting tighter and tighter and he thought he would be choked, or would suffocate.

Someone hit Kurt in his face and shouted: "Keep calm!"

He knew he had to continue struggling, but he didn't. Maybe they stopped and throw him out later, he thought, but it didn't happened.

They kept shouting and swearing at each other, determined to prove that they were the most backward robbers. They had successfully managed to go with an amount from the cash that couldn't be more than a few dollars ... and with him. What would they with him when they came home?

Kurt began to cry with long, hysterical tricks and couldn't stop. Kurt heard something shouting against him and a moment later a clap to the back of his head.

Kurt was gone.

* * *

**so what do you guys think?**


	3. The Woman

When Kurt regained consciousness, he soon discovered that he was tied up and a scarf was stuffed in his mouth, the blanket was still wrapped around his head. That was the moment he heard the girl's voice talking to him.

"Calm down. It's good. Hush, it's okay, "she kept saying. She had a small, soft voice.

"Tell him he's dead when he don't shut up!" Said the leader.

"As if we weren't in enough trouble," said the girl's voice.

"And for who have we done all this, huh?"

"I've never asked this. This was something I never wanted! "Said the girl's voice against the leader.

"Well, you're in the middle of, Dodie," said the leader firm.

Dodie. It was the first name Kurt recorded, but it didn't tell him anything.

"don't even think about hurting him more than you already did, he looks like he grazed more than enough. Who of you has beat him in the van? All that blood! You should see my shoes. "

She probably had got blood on her shoes when Kurt was dragged out of the van. Since the blood was flowing out his nose through the blanket, Kurt didn't exactly feel sorry for her.

The boss apparently also doesn't. As they dragged him forth, he scolded her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, near Kurt's packed head.

Kurt tried to say something back, but with the gag in his mouth the only thing you heard from him was some mumbling.

"Nobody is going to do something, so keep it quiet."

If Kurt had been able to chew at her than he would do that. Kurt thought they would dump him somewhere, and he wondered if they would throw him all tied up somewhere in a ditch, or that they would take the blanket so he could walk. But it didn't happened.

At one point we arrived at an area where it smelled like a farm. Furthermore, he couldn't make anything of it. He heard no animal, so it was not quite sure whether he was, wasn't a farm. We walked toward a stall and a moment later Kurt was thrown on the ground.

I felt that Dodie made the blanket looser around his head. The thing was a noose fastened around Kurt's throat, and was like a shroud wrapped around him. Around his waist was a rope making his arms close against his side. His hands were strapped together, and his legs were by his ankles tied together.

Dodie unload the ropes, but the blanket was still there.

"So," said a woman's voice, it was someone other than Dodie because it was slightly lower than Dodie's voice. "Calm down, it's all good. Keep it down. "

Kurt could hear the woman was very angry, even though she tried to hide it. She was nice to Kurt, but the sound of her voice also told him that she was very frightened and agitated.

"If you keep struggling you are going to give yourself more pain," warned the woman's voice reproachfully.

"Stupid fagot!" Snapped the boss while he was with the toe of his boot into Kurt's side prodded.

Kurt know it was him. After his extensive swearing in the van, he couldn't possibly forget voice. The boss has already discovered that he was gay and Kurt heard he was a homophobe, that also can added to it , Kurt thought tired

"You're lucky he wasn't seriously injured," said the Lady. "Careful now, otherwise you hurt him."

"He asking about it, isn't he?" Kurt heard the boss say.

"You need to get rid of him," the woman said. "He can't stay here. None of you will remain here, anyway. "

"What should we do?"

"You just rub him. And one thing is certain: you don't leave him here. Just make sure you dump him somewhere. "

"I can't."

"You have to. I don't want that they would find him here. "

"But he knows who I am," cried the boss with a plaintive tone.

"Stop that," said the woman's voice suddenly compelling.

"One more peep from him and I'll do it!"

"At least not here," given the Woman. "You, he and two friends of yours are all going now NOW, Leo."

Kurt took the name Leo. They have given him two names, Dodie and Leo, for me to deal with - though neither of them I know. That they so easily betrayed their names, shows how they arranged their affairs.

Leo began to rail against the woman but the woman, whoever it was, wasn't impressed about it. "Get out!" She yelled "Did you hear me? Get out of here, now. And solve your own problems! "

"Jeez, man ..."

"This time you've gone too far!" Continued the woman. "And if are going to do something to that guy then you are making things worse for yourself."

That was when Kurt heard a door open. He thought it was a sliding door, because the creaking and squeaking that he heard, but he had no idea where he gave access.

That was the end of the conversation. The two were apparently went to another room, because he was there alone again, still tied. The Woman could let him go but she sounded like she cared only for herself, not him, let alone the others. She didn't want that there was a victim found in her house, that was all.

Kurt had enough of it all and began to cry, although that is not really going well with the gag in his mouth. Then he lay there, without a sense of time, totally cramped on the hard ground. Then he heard the door open again, followed by footsteps.

"Maybe he'll see us through this thing," suggested Dodie nervous, and Kurt felt her hands fumbling with the blanket around his head.

"I'll do that," said Leo

"Maybe he gets him loose," Dodie went further.

"That will never happen!"

"Mmmmm!" Muttered Kurt worried. It was miserable enough when he was tied.

"We have decided to take the blanket of your head," said Dodie near his ear. "But you have to keep eyes closed. Understood? We stick your eyes so you can't see us, but then we can take the blanket of your head and then you get more air. "

"Mmmmm!"

"Do not cheat!"

Then took the blanket off his head and Kurt did what he was told because he was afraid that they would do something to him if he did. It was that simple. In such a situation you don't waste time, so he didn't do anything.

It was old, sticky tape, that brown stuff that people use to send heavy parcels. Leo wrapped it a few times around his head.

"He's covered in blood," Kurt heard Dodie say "Maybe you should just ..."

"Never mind," Leo snarled "That will come later."

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmm! "

"Shut up, you remember what else he does!" Dodie whispered in Kurt's ear.

So Kurt shut up

Then Leo pulled the nodes that Dodie loosen back tight, and dragged him like a sack of potatoes between them. Kurt was slammed down on the backseat of a car.

Leo sit next to Kurt. The other robber didn't seem to be there. Dodie rode again.

"Are we going at the end of the driveway left?" Kurt heard Dodie questions.

"Do not talk about where we are going!" Commanded Leo. "We wouldn't want Kurt to hear things that he can tell later?"

Tied, blindfolded, with a gag in his mouth and towards what horrible fate whatsoever, he succeeded nevertheless, the real life-threatening part to absorb. if he knows his name than he probably knows more about his family than Kurt had hoped, maybe they are going to hurt Blaine and his family and that was something Kurt certainly won't want.

And as Leo knew him, then it was obvious that Kurt had to know him, if only by sight. He thought Kurt had seen him and he would go straight to the police as soon as they let him go.

And that was exactly the reason why they didn't intend.

* * *

**so that is a pretty long chapter... YEAH! and it done pretty fast:) I am proud of myself:P**

**hope you liked this chapter... let me know:)**


	4. Question

Heey Everyone...

sorry it's been al long time ago... but I was wondering... would you like to have my story in a Kurt POV because I think that would be pretty awesome... if you don't like the idea I will go on with this story (I'm workin on a new chapter)... please review or mail me

Thanks


	5. The shed

Kurt didn´t know where he was, only that he had driven a long way. The last part of the trip he was all rattled, so it was a great relief that the second trip of his imprisonment had ended. When the van stopped, Kurt wasn´t remove immediately, probably they were thinking of a plan. After a while he was taken out of the van.

When they took him out of the van, they threw him down on a rocky ground and untie the ropes around Kurt's ankles and legs. Then she pull the tape from his eyes. There were three figures bent over him, the silhouettes outlined against the evening sky. There was something strange about them. It took Kurt a few minutes to summarize what it was.

Two of them had no head!

At least, that was what it looked like, and when he realized that they had a head, but that they had a plastic bag over their head with openings for their mouth and eyes. The third had his head wrapped in a motorcycle helmet, which was painted red, in fluorescent yellow letters BIG G on it. He had a scarf knotted over his mouth and nose. The shopping bags and the helmet with BIG G were probably the best identity protectors they could think of.

Kurt thought they removed the tape because he couldn´t walk when he couldn´t see decent on the rocky ground, and they probably didn`t want to carry him.

"Get him up!" Leo ordered. In that voice couldn´t be mistaken. There shivered something on Kurt's back. The two boys lifted him up.

"Move!" Leo shouted against Kurt.

"Don´t shout. That has no meaning, " Kurt heard Dodie say.

they lifted Kurt up. When they let go of him, he immediately fell on the ground. Of course he couldn´t walk, his legs ached and were completely unsuitable to move with, which wasn´t surprising when you consider how well they had been tied.

"We have to drag him," Leo sighed, with disgust in his voice. Kurt didn´t know what he had expected.

"Help him, George," said Dodie

George. George and Leo and Dodie. They droped all the names, despite all that stuff to hide their identity in their conversations. How stupid could you be!

They hoisted Kurt up between them and dragged him along with it. It became more of a zigzag than a walk. With on each side of Kurt, one of the two boys with their arm under his armpit, and Dodie who opted him from behind.

Kurt found out quickly that they were high. That wasn´t hard to guess, because of the weak endorsement of the mountains against the evening light, and the cold, but apart from that he had no idea where he was. Just somewhere on a mountain, and on the way to something.

At any given time Kurt saw a log and stone house with two floors, which was lit by the dim light of a lamp which hung in one of the downstairs windows.

They didn´t take him into the lighted room.

Kurt saw him to a rubble shed of about 5´3 feet high, with rusty tin roof and a heavy wooden door that was leaning against the side of the lighted house. It looked like a shed where people used to keep animals.

They pushed Kurt through the door, which they then beaten close and locked it.

"I'll bring a blanket!" Dodie called through the closed door. And when Kurt heard them walk away along the shed.

Kurt pulled his legs up and lay in a fetal position on the floor. He tried, there on the cold ground, to forget everything and think about Blaine and his family. After a while Kurt thought that Dodie would come with the promised blanket and some food and drink, and then maybe would clean him because he smelled, his clothes totally covered with blood, but she didn´t come. No one came to him.

Therefore Kurt spent his first night in the shed all alone and in total darkness, with dirty blood permeated clothes, his body cold to the bone, and dying of thirst. There was no end to the long night, but all lying in the dark, he had sea of time and despite everything, he forced himself to think of a plan.

* * *

**so here is a new chapter...**

**you guys doesn't help me at all with choicing what I was going to do with my story (1 said go on with this story and the other said I should do a Kurt pov), but I don't blame you.. you can still say to me if I would do a Kurt pov..**

**I hope you guys enjoy my new chapter... and I am going to work as hard as posible on my new chapter:)**


End file.
